Broken Circle
by Royal blueKitsune
Summary: The deities had probably decided to tie up all loose strings...HikaruxLantis


To make up for the lateness of Blooming Wild, here is me writing some more HikaruxLantis. Ova verse people!

This was written for the livejournal community **1sentence** and was tons of fun as far as I'm concerned - a challenge and a chance to dig deeper in this unverse.

* * *

_**Broken Circle**_

* * *

_#01 - Walking  
_  
Their second first meeting is less eventful than their first one; even if she's somehow managed to walk right into him at his father's charity gala and spill the glass of wine on his expensive shoes.

_#02 - Waltz_

Why are you here and _how_ are you alive seem appropriate questions and Hikaru _wants_ to ask, but Lantis is watching her as if his entire world is comprised of her and _only_ her and her throat feels tight as memories from a time long gone dance with hushed steps in the back of her mind.

_#03 - Wishes_

Beneath the moonlight he recounts the tale of his incarnation on this strange planet, of the wish that has given him a second chance, and Hikaru cries - because Lexus knows her heart better than she does and because Lantis is still so familiar and unchanged as she remembers him to be.

_#04 - Wonder  
_  
She stammers - embarrassed - that five years haven't done anything to him compared to what they have done to her and Lantis silently wonders how she can't see the beautiful woman they have helped her blossom into.

_#05 - Worry_

Hikaru tosses and turns all night and as soon as the hour is moderately decent for a visit, she dresses in a hurry and nearly bolts out the door...only to find him already there, as real as she could ever wish him to be.

_#06 - Whimsy  
_  
If he has to tell her one more time that he's the boss of his own company and that she doesn't have to worry about him taking _one_ day off for himself, he's sure that he'll go raving mad.

_#07 - Waste/Wasteland_

There was once a time when they both fought to save a wasteland and a promised land from nightmares that lurked in the shadows, so she finds it funny that they have to _struggle_ to form an odd sort of friendship now.

_#08 - Whiskey and rum_

Hikaru asks him how he can drink that thing - because it burns her throat when _she_ tries it - and Lantis tells her that the fire reminds him of the first time he saw her merging with Lexus.

_#09 - War_

They had warred for much serious reasons - princesses, lands, magical tests, lives - so it's almost strange when he claims the last bit of manju and she declares she's ready to fight nail and tooth for it.

_#10 - Weddings  
_  
When Hikaru tells him that Fuu called to announce her impeding wedding to a nameless someone, Lantis can't help but feel that if Ferio had been here, things would have been different; then he looks at Hikaru who's smiling sweetly up at him and tries very hard not to have an epiphany.

_#11 - Birthday  
_  
Things have been tense between them lately, so when Lantis turns twenty-five and takes her out to dinner, she surprises him by placing a congratulatory kiss on the corner of his mouth; and then he surprises her by returning the favor, only with a little more _fervor_.

_#12 - Blessing_

It's almost a blessing that he can hold his wits so well, otherwise it would've been _really_ difficult to ask her on a real date two days after that...

_#13 - Bias  
_  
Hikaru sometimes wants to strangle Lantis because, now, she's strangely biased towards men and none but him can manage to fulfill and then exceed her expectations.

_#14 - Burning_

Ever since their intentions have been laid out in the clear - well, somewhat at least - there is a strange look in his eyes that's almost too hot for her to bear; and Hikaru can't help but feel that her clothes are nowhere in sight.

_#15 - Breathing_

He pulls back from her and she's still pressed against him, dazed and beautiful in the soft light of the moon, and he can't decide whether to let her go or kiss her again.

_#16 - Breaking  
_  
Hikaru walks into his office at the exact moment when his secretary - a blue haired beauty with sun-kissed eyes - decides to throw herself at him and, ignoring the desperate look in his eyes, turns on her heel and flees.

_#17 - Belief  
_  
Even though she believes in his innocence, Hikaru makes a point of avoiding Lantis - in any possible way - fearing that all her inadequacies will come to light if she outwardly compares herself to _Primera_ in front of him.

_#18 - Balloon_

Five days - of abject misery - later, there's a small package in front of her door and Hikaru smiles delightedly to herself, not necessarily because of the earrings snugly wrapped in red velvet, but because there's a red balloon tied to it and she realizes that he _does_ listen to her when she prattles about her favorite things.

_#19 - Balcony_

This time she finds him on the balcony and either because the wind is beating so hard or because of the dark aura surrounding him, Lantis doesn't hear her; which gives her the perfect opportunity to surprise him by wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her cheek in his shirt.

_#20 - Bane_

His relationship with Hikaru has recently become the bane of his existence, but only because he can't seem to spend any waking moment without wanting to bask in the warmth of her smile anymore.

_#21 - Quiet  
_  
They watch the movie in silence and just at the best part - the part where she looks at him like she wants to be kissed and he wants to fulfill her wish - the phone rings to call him back to work.

_#22 - Quirks  
_  
Hikaru likes sweetened tea and Lantis can't stand the thought of too much sugar but he doesn't find it bothersome on her lips.

_#23 - Question_

Hikaru can't help but blush when she asks herself how ready she is to go to a next step with Lantis and, just in case, she goes and buys matching lingerie the next day hoping against hope that _red_ will serve her well this time too.

_#24 - Quarrel_

Their first minor quarrel is really...unimportant and only happening because she feels that he doesn't have to spoil her so much and he thinks that he's not yet giving her the best of him yet.

_#25 - Quitting  
_  
She tries to convince herself to quit being such a coward, but in the end she doesn't manage to overcome her fears - like, what if he doesn't want her or what if he finds her totally unattractive _that_ way - and on their next date, she doesn't find it in herself to speak her desires.

_#26 - Jump  
_  
Their relationship can be measured in steps and skips but never in jumps and Hikaru worries silently that Lantis really can't see her as a woman, but as a sort of living memory which he likes to keep close to himself.

_#27 - Jester  
_  
Lantis finally takes her to the show she's been raving about for weeks - foregoing his immense dislike of clowns, jesters and such _just_ for her - and instead of frowning all night over the complete lack of seriousness of _anything_, finds himself worrying over her lack of a true smile.

_#28 - Jousting_

It dawns on her that she can't hide from him _at all_, when he corners her later that night, in front of her apartment, and demands an explanation from her; so she gulps and stutters out the truth, unable to outright lie while looking into those stormy blue eyes...

_#29 - Jewel_

Her fingers slide across the cool sheets even as his fingers slide across her skin and he kisses her collarbone with a fervor that has not dulled even after so many hours of proving her earlier words wrong...

_#30 - Just_

Just a few more hours, Lantis thinks as she smiles down at him bathed in pale moonbeams, and he is positive that he can let her go for the rest of the day...just until the night comes again.

_#31 - Smirk_

There's a faint smile in the corner of his lips in the morning and just before he kisses her - like he hasn't seen her in ages - Hikaru thinks that it may be just a little too smug for her liking.

_#32 - Sorrow_

Lantis is very good at chasing away all her imagined sorrows, Hikaru thinks with a mild blush, much much later...after they share a shower which takes twice more than it would have, had she taken it alone.

_#33 - Stupidity_

_Now we're both being plain silly_, Hikaru tells him, while halfway pushing him out the door - because he does have a job and she really needs to go to college - adding sensibly that _acting like teenagers on a honeymoon can wait until after midterms!_

_#34 - Serenade_

When his older brother suggests that there are ways to woo the girls that can sweep them off their feet, Lantis looks at him with blatant disgust and tells him to keep those lines for his fair wife.

_#35 - Sarcasm  
_  
Sarcasm doesn't exist in her vocabulary, but Hikaru feels avenged when she's able to answer back to Primera that _yes, she does actually happen to be in a serious relationship with Lantis and she's proud to say it!_

_#36 - Sordid  
_  
Hikaru feels Lantis take her hand under the table and tries to smile, in a sort of sordid parody - while she chats amiably with his brother, whom she'd never really met, his wife whose dream she had once destroyed and _her_ brother who'd nearly buried them all - and wants to be anywhere else but here.

_#37 - Soliloquy  
_  
Zagato accidentally catches his brother having a very heartfelt monologue in the garden and raises an eyebrow as Lantis looks at the engagement ring in his hand as if it were able to teach him how to properly ask Hikaru to marry him.

_#38 - Sojourn  
_  
She nearly bursts into tears as Lantis puts the simple - but beautiful - ring in her outstretched hand, and as he kneels there in front of her, looking adorably uncomfortable and lost as far as decent proposals go, Hikaru's tears turn to laughter and she thinks that this is the best winter vacation she has ever had.

_#39 - Share_

They tell her brothers the - happy - news at a shared breakfast three days later, and by noon Hikaru is afraid that she'll have to start writing down all the sparring sessions and dueling matches that Kakeru and Masaru threaten her future husband with; lest she forgets the number.

_#40 - Solitary_

Lantis looks at the full moon, visible from his bedroom window, and then at Hikaru who's sleeping peacefully next to him - bare limbs shaded in alabaster - and despite the solitude of the night, happiness is almost a tangible thing which he can finally grasp with his own two hands.

_#41 - Nowhere  
_  
When she tells him that there's nowhere else she'd rather be at the moment - punctuating her statement with a flick of her finger on the tip of his nose and a grin - Lantis raises an eyebrow, tells her she's being overly sappy and rolls them over so he can have his way with her.

_#42 - Neutral_

Hikaru bursts into laughter when Lantis - not so - nonchalantly justifies his two hour absence by telling her that her mother wanted him to help her pick the right shade for the wedding napkins.

_#43 - Nuance_

There's a tinge of exasperation in his eyes when Hikaru poutily explains that she only gave that syrupy donut to Hikari because he was looking so downtrodden; but at least he can explain why her dog - and his now by association - has been circling the apartment, _like a rabid beast_, for the better part of the last hour.

_#44 - Near_

When Umi and Fuu call, out of the blue, to announce that they're in Tokyo - surprise! - and want to come see her, Hikaru panics, because despite the fact that she's been dating Lantis for a whole year now, she still hasn't told them about his existence yet!

_#45 - Natural_

As expected, their reunion is half happiness, half natural disaster and Lantis catches Umi before she manages to hit her head on the floor, while Hikaru tries desperately to tell a hyperventilating Fuu to _breathe_.

_#46 - Horizon  
_  
Hikaru laughs and clenches her bridal bouquet at her chest, shining brilliantly in her wedding dress, and Lantis smiles down at her - so handsome in black and white - and in their eyes the future is bright.

_#47 - Valiant_

She clenches his hand tightly, feeling like she's being split in two, but the look in his eyes gives her strength, so Hikaru gathers the last remains of her willpower and _pushes_.

_#48 - Virtuous_

There's a faint glimmer in the corner of his eyes, because his small daughter is so adorable and pure, and he squeezes his wife's hand, knowing that his voice would falter if he tried to tell her in words how very much he loves her.

_#49 - Victory_

As ridiculous as it sounds, Hikaru feels that she should be grateful to Eagle because it's _thanks_ to him that she knows such happiness with her husband and newly born daughter _Sienna_.

_#50 - Defeat_

Lantis doesn't regret dying once, because he already has his reward and it's more than he has ever deserved.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this. I really did love the OVA a lot...and I have many ideas for it. As in canon. xDD


End file.
